thepokemonadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Beginning/Roleplay/Archive 1
This is the first archive for The Beginning Roleplay. A long time ago, when no humans roamed, the species of Pokemon ran free. One night, when a single star shone, a slender shiny Leafeon stepped out of the bushes. Her fur gleamed. She walked towards a shining pool, with a face so beautiful it made the stars dull. She looked at the reflection of the pool, admiring the beauty of its water. Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 19:53 Fri Nov 29 A large, muscular Arcanine followed at her heels, his yellow stripes buzzing with electricity. "So why exactly are we here again? Wasn't it for a mission?" the Arcanine grumbled. -Just a note, no need to timestamp while RPing, just put your username.- "Why else would we be here?" the pretty Leafeon snapped. "We need to see what will happen to us, don't we?" She lashed her leaf-like tail. (By the way, isn't Arcanine a Fire type? xD) (Yes, but Electronine is Fire/Electric XD) "Oh, yes..." the large Arcanine mumbled. "And don't snap at me like that, Sweet!" The Arcanine stared into the pool as well. The water started to ripple. Sweet lifted her head to look at the stars. "I call upon you," she called to the sky, "to reveal the fate our friends have. We pray that you allow us." She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked back at the pool. It rippled slightly, and she tensed. What if she only saw bloodshed? (It's a Roleplay that has no humans, so basically the Pokemon are like Warriors xD) Electronine follows Sweet's lead, lifting his head to look at the stars. He hears a faint, whispery voice. "The life you lead now will be faulted by a force you cannot fight against." the voice calls. "Your freedom will be shattered." Electronine lowers his head, stunned be what he heard. "S-Sweet, d-did you hear that t-to?" he stutters, traumatized by his thoughts of what the force could be. The Nightstrikers? Memories flood into his mind. "N-no, not now," he growls, raising his head. -I fixed Sweet's image, I'm going to have to edit a Flareon image myself to fix Heiros.- "Wait!" The pool began to ripple again. It showed a baby Umbreon, playing with an Espeon and a Glaceon. They vanished, except for the Umbreon, which swelled to adult size and grinned an evil grin. Sweet gasped. The Umbreon had blood on its paws. Then the pool showed a group of dark Pokemon flashing through the peaceful Pokemon living there, flashing claws and ripping bodies apart. The Pokemon opened their mouths in voiceless screeches and tumbled, fighting the invaders, and at the lead, was the Umbreon she had seen. Sweet wrenched her head back, and cryed out, "No! No!" Electronine looks over at Sweet. "What did you see?" he asks, concerned for his friend. -Sorry for the delay, I was chatting somewhere else.- "It's... it's..." Sweet gasped. Then she shook her head. "We can't talk now. We must warn the others. Go!" She raced across the grass to find where her home was. Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 22:17 Fri Nov 29 Electronine ran towards his home. "Flare! Decker!" he howled. (Can I archive this now and we can keep going on another part?) Cloudwhisker The Meaning of Life, Space, and Everything... 22:33 Fri Nov 29 (Yes, it's for the best. I made Sweet and Hyune's images transparent, also please save your images as .png if you can.)